bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Time015015/BBR 12
Another one.... uugiehslihr Houseguests BBR 12 Twists *'Temptations:' Throughout the game, there would be multiple temptations given to the houseguests. **'Week 1 Temptation:' Any time during the week, a houseguest may choose to take the temptation of $25,000 to walk from the game. Chris took the temptation. **'Week 4 Temptation:' Any time before the eviction, a houseguest may choose to cancel the week's eviction, in exchange for a new, gamechanging competition entering the game. Suzette took the temptation after the nomination ceremony. Suzette took the temptation. **'Week 5 Temptation:' Before the HOH competition, one houseguest may choose to allow one previously evicted houseguest to return. If nobody took the temptation, the week would become a double eviction. Ryan took the temptation. *'The Host:' On night one, it was revealed there would be no HOH competition. Instead, there would be a competition to determine The Host. The Host had the ability to give 8 houseguests invitations to immunity, leaving 7 houseguests in danger of being evicted. During the competition, there would be a temptation of $5,000 in exchange of a game-changing twist entering the house. Oleh accepted the temptation, and Aleksandra entered the house. *'The Backstreet Comp:' The 7 unsafe houseguests would play in a competition to earn Tickets of Immunity. The four winners would be safe for the week, and the other three houseguests would be up for eviction. *'Vote To Save:' The first eviction would be a Vote to Save eviction. The houseguests with the least amount of votes would be evicted. *'King of the Hill:' Every week until the final six, there would be a King of the Hill competition. Everyone except two random people would compete. The winner received the power to nominate or save one person after the nomination ceremony. Game History Week 1 Round 1 Votes *Aleksandra: Oleh *Anu: Oleh *Chris: Ryan *Gos: Oleh *Heavy D: Terri *Jackson: Oleh *Jasmin: Ryan *Marlenis: Ryan *Nasser: Oleh *Nina: Terri *Omarosa: Oleh *Suzette: Ryan *Venita: Terri *Zach: Ryan Round 2 Votes *Anu: Aleksandra *Gos: Nina *Heavy D: Nina *Jackson: Nina *Jasmin: Aleksandra *Marlenis: Aleksandra *Nasser: Nina *Oleh: Aleksandra *Omarosa: Nina *Ryan: Nina *Venita: Nina *Zach: Nina Week 2 Votes *Aleksandra: Oleh *Anu: Heavy D *Gos: Heavy D *Jackson: Heavy D *Jasmin: Heavy D *Marlenis: Oleh *Nasser: Oleh *Omarosa: Heavy D *Ryan: Heavy D *Suzette: Heavy D *Venita: Oleh Week 3 Votes *Aleksandra: Jackson *Anu: Jackson *Gos: Jackson *Jasmin: Jackson *Nasser: Jackson *Omarosa: Marlenis *Ryan: Marlenis *Suzette: Marlenis *Venita: Jackson *Zach: Marlenis Week 4 Round 1 Round 2 Votes *Aleksandra: Jasmin *Anu: Ryan *Gos: Ryan *Marlenis: Jasmin *Nasser: Jasmin *Oleh: Jasmin *Omarosa: Ryan *Venita: Jasmin *Zach: Ryan Week 5 Votes *Aleksandra: Oleh *Anu: Zach *Gos: Zach *Jasmin: Oleh *Nasser: Oleh *Omarosa: Oleh *Ryan: Oleh *Suzette: Oleh *Venita: Oleh Week 6 Votes *Aleksandra: Ryan *Anu: Omarosa *Gos: Omarosa *Marlenis: Ryan *Nasser: Omarosa *Suzette: Omarosa *Venita: Omarosa *Zach: Omarosa Week 7 Votes *Aleksandra: Marlenis *Anu: Suzette *Gos: Suzette *Jasmin: Suzette *Nasser: Suzette *Ryan: Marlenis *Zach: Marlenis Week 8 Votes *Aleksandra: Anu *Gos: Anu *Jasmin: Venita *Marlenis: Venita *Ryan: Venita *Zach: Venita Week 9 Votes *Gos: Jasmin *Marlenis: Aleksandra *Nasser: Aleksandra *Ryan: Jasmin *Zach: Aleksandra Week 10 Round 1 Votes *Jasmin: Nasser *Marlenis: Nasser *Ryan: Anu *Zach: Nasser Round 2 Votes *Anu: Marlenis *Jasmin: Gos *Ryan: Gos Week 11 Round 1 Votes *Anu: Zach *Marlenis: Ryan *Jasmin (Tiebreaker): Ryan Round 2 Votes *Jasmin: Zach Week 12 Votes *Anu: Marlenis Finale Jury Category:Blog posts